


Life Is Strange 2/Mob Psycho 100 Crossover: Daniel Diaz Meet Shigeo Kageyama

by Alec0315



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Badass, Bickering, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Choices, Control, Developing Friendships, Epic Battles, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Jealousy, Loss of Control, M/M, Mistakes, Other, Plans, Power Exchange, Prayer, Psychic Abilities, Rage, Revenge, Self Control, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Trust, Visions, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: Set Before Episode 4 since that is not out yet but It does have What I always wanted Daniel meeting another Psychic possibly surpassing him Shigeo Kageyama...Who proceeds to teach Daniel about controlling his power...Sean does Approve at this...Okay...This is set before the Life is Strange 2 Chapter 5 in the Game...sort of like a Bonus Thing...because as you know Chapter 5 Daniel is 16...as Daniel and Sean relax in a Motel...Daniel meets another Psychic just as similar as him...although the Two do not get along at first but they soon find friendship for each other Will These Two their friendship or Will They end up having a Psychopathic Showdown?





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dontnod Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dontnod+Entertainment).
  * Inspired by [Life is Strange 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552397) by Dontnod Entertainment. 



> Guys People Should've did this honestly so I'm glad I'm the only one that could do this...Peace!, Wait a second...I have more to tell you Shigeo will win against Daniel because ???% is OP as heck...So Yeah Daniel won't stand a chance but Luckily Shigeo will teach him how to control...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Will Start as Sean and Daniel going to a Motel...But This is where the New Friend Appears...Shigeo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to do this Crossover for a Long time...Reason #1: Shigeo and Daniel both has Psychic Powers Reason #2: Shigeo and Daniel are Parallel Psychics of Video game and Anime World...I have 5 Ideas how Shigeo might enter...1: Shigeo enters through a Random Portal 2: Shigeo happens to be lost in the woods 3: Shigeo teleports into another Universe 4: Shigeo is banished into the Video Game World 5: Shigeo got Trapped in the Universe...Well I chose the First one because that's the one that makes sense...This also Takes place before Life is Strange 2 Chapter 5 Happened...because Daniel is currently older in that Chapter...well at the end I mean...

_Creator Daniel has low Morality in this one because I like when Daniel is just cool...One of the Reasons why I hated High Morality or Peaceful Daniel...He was way too weak and Daniel was way too selfish too...Edgy Daniel is my favorite because He's more Selfless and does what he has to do to Protect him and his Brother Sean...and He's Overpowered too...Also Daniel is 10 in this...Daniel grows up everyday slightly...Chapter 1 he was 6, Chapter 2 he was 7, Chapter 3 He turned 9...Chapter 4 He turned 10...and Chapter 11 he is 11...but the End He turned 16 in 6 year endings..._

Daniel P.O.V

After being Sean and Daniel are dropped off by Karen (Their Mother) at a Cabin that looks like another Motel...They exit the Car to enter the Motel..."Okay Have Fun!, I'll pick you two up tomorrow but Mommy needs to go to work..." Karen says before driving off Sean and Daniel wave off to her..."Hey Sean let's go check out the Place..." Daniel says before Sean follows along...After Going into their room while getting a Key card...to their room number 15...They go inside..."Okay Dude Who's taking the bed in front of the TV?" Sean asks before Daniel looks at him..."Let's Settle it on a Arm Wrestle Match..." Daniel says before Sean chuckles "You know I'm going to win little Bro." Sean says before the two clash Arms but Daniel cheats by using his power..."Ha I'm the Stronger Brother." Daniel says before Sean gets slightly agitated..."Come on Man...You cheated." Sean says before Daniel mocks him "You're just Jealous because I won...I'm taking the Bed in front of the TV!!" Daniel says before sitting on it but something shocked him as he turned on the Television...There was no kids shows and all they had was Anime..."NO MY FAVORITE SHOW IS NOT HERE!!" Daniel whines before Sean looks at him "Chill Out Daniel...It's nice for a Change." Sean says before Daniel lays on his bed..."Wow This doesn't make any since...Okay I guess...Wait!, Sean you better tell they have food here!" Daniel impatiently shouts before Sean looks at him..."Really Daniel?, The Outlets are 5 meters away from here..." Sean says before Daniel looks at him..."Okay Fine...but-" Daniel is interrupted by a Rumble by some source..."What The F*CK?!, What is going on?" Sean says before Daniel attempts to check it out..."I'll go..." Daniel says before Sean calls to him not to..."Dude What if You get lost?" Sean says before Daniel glares at him "I'm Independent now let me take care of my Self For Once..." Daniel says before Sean mocks him..."Alright but don't come whining to me if you get lost." Sean says before Daniel looks at him rolling his eyes and heads out the door...Daniel goes to the forest where it bursts a shockwave then a Blue Portal comes forward and a Child like Figure comes out of it then the Portal disappears...This child has a Bowl Cut and his eyes are plain simple..."Ahh...I should've called Reigen to save me from the Esper Portal...Maybe I could've escaped..." the Boy says before sitting up looking at the Universe around him..."It looks like a Arrived in some kind of alternate Universe or World...Is this another type of Esper Earth?" The Boy says before he looks at another boy that looks about 4 years younger than him..."Who are you?!, a Wild Spirit?!...Wait You look human are you Esper too?" The Boy says before The other Boy freaks out "I'm not Dead and I'm not one of your Spirits...Now If you're trespassing and trying to rob us...then leave now!" Daniel says before charging up his psychic power and throwing it at Shigeo who defends by blasting his own burst of Psychic Powers knocking Daniel back..."I see...You are one of the Espers too." The Boy says before Daniel looks at him "What is this Esper Crap?, Some kind of Species?, Monsters?" Daniel asks freaking out before The Boy looks at him "I'll tell you later...Listen what are you doing here?, Shouldn't you be safe and sound at the Motel?" The Boy says before Daniel looks at him "Who the Hell are you?" Daniel asks before The Boy looks at him..."My name is Shigeo Kageyama...I am a Esper or a Psychic sent from a Different World..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him "Well I'm Daniel Diaz...I am a Psychic since Birth." Daniel replies before Shigeo looks at him "I was born with powers too...my friend." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Also Daniel...what is wrong with you!?, You DON'T use powers on innocent People..." Shigeo says before Daniel backs up "Hey Hey Hey Hey!!, You can't order me around..." Daniel says before pulling Shigeo but he is again slammed to the ground...Daniel then pushes himself up..."Why do you do this?!" Daniel shouts before Shigeo Psychically slaps Daniel to shut him up...After fighting and eventually accepting his defeat the Two go back to the Motel...

Sean's P.O.V

Daniel pulls Shigeo to the Room 15 before letting go...Sean opens the door before backing away rolling his eyes..."Daniel really?" Sean says before Daniel then pushes Shigeo playfully while giggling..."He was in the Woods...He came through some portal." Daniel says before Shigeo sits on a bed..."Hey Who is this Kid Daniel?!, Explain...NOW!!" Sean shouts before Daniel looks at him..."Well his name is Shigeo Kageyama...but he is called Shigeo for Short." Daniel says before Sean looks at him..."Daniel we talked about bringing strangers into the House..." Sean says before Daniel looks at him..."I don't see the Problem...um..." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him "Sean...Sean Diaz..." Sean replies before looking towards Daniel again..."Listen Daniel what if He's some kind of Random Guy that would kidnap you?" Sean asks before Daniel looks at him "He's not doing anything BAD!, Why do you OVERREACT EVERY TIME Someone New comes in HUH?!" Daniel shouts at him Rudely and Sean looks at him "Watch your Mouth Daniel...or Things will get ugly..." Sean says before Daniel looks at him..."Shigeo a little help here?" Daniel asks before Shigeo shakes his head "You don't use powers against Innocent People especially family and friends." Shigeo says before Daniel rolls his eyes..."Okay...I'm Sorry..." Daniel says before Sean lets go..."Daniel you're being a Brat...Quit being so Rude and Hot-headed." Sean says before looking at Shigeo..."So Shigeo was it?, Do you have any special Powers...?" Sean says before Shigeo looks at him "I have Psychokinesis, Mind Reading, Astral Projection, Spiritual Awareness...Psychic Absorb, Energy Transfer...that's it tho...oh Wait I can also Transform via my Heart-pump Number Based Meter...It gives me more Psychic Energy if amount is 100%...but there's also a Demon Inside of me if I ever die or become knocked out..." Shigeo says before Sean backs away "Whoa...You are a Hero dude...You'll be saving anyone no time with those Powers." Sean says before Shigeo looks at his eye patch..."Hey Why is your Eye covered up and Blood dripping?" Shigeo says before Sean looks at his own eye..."Yeah...It was slashed off...It Hurts like hell." Sean says before Shigeo looks at him..."I'm Sorry...that you had to suffer like this." Shigeo says before Sean shrugs it off..."No Shigeo...It's Fine..." Sean says before laying on the bed..."So Shigeo...Tell me what this Esper people is." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."They are Humans with Psychic Powers...Daniel just because It makes you do crazy stuff doesn't mean your powers make you more superior...Don't...Use...Your Powers on other people." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him "Okay...Fine..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "Daniel You Arrogant Brat." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at his hand which is Psychically restrained behind Daniel's Back by Shigeo..."You really do have a Bad Moral..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Ha Ha...Having Bad Moral is better than Anything..." Daniel says before Sean calls them..."Hey Both of you, Sleep!" Sean says before laying on his bed...Shigeo then uses his phone to call Minori..."Hey Shigeo Are you coming back?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at him "I will...but Stuff is happening." Shigeo says before Minori becomes worried..."Okay Bye." Minori says before Shigeo looks at Daniel spying on him "Hey Talking to your Girlfriend?" Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "No!" Shigeo says before the two Share a bed and fall asleep...

_The Next Morning..._

_Sean Wallet: $40.55_

Daniel and Shigeo wake up on the same bed...Daniel wakes up at the same time as Shigeo..."About That Girlfriend Shigeo..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "No...Don't you dare exploit my secrets!" Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Okay Whatever you say." Daniel says before sitting up..."Lover Boy!" Daniel whispers before looking at Shigeo..."I HEARD THAT DAN!!" Shigeo says before Daniel backs away "Uh Oh..." Daniel says before Shigeo psychically throws a Pencil at Daniel's Head..."OW!, What the hell is that?" Daniel asks before looking at Shigeo..."What was that For?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at him..."Lover Boy Really?" Shigeo asks before looking at Daniel..."I was just joking Calm Down Man..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Danny...I have a Crush on a 14 Year old Girl so What?, Oh...You're implying you like someone too?, No Way..." Shigeo says before smiling Daniel looks at him..."I don't know If I'll try my luck when I get older for a Girl..." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo...Sean then wakes up..."Enough Chit Chat We have to go Get Food..." Sean says before dragging Daniel..."Hey Sean What do I do?, Come with...?" Shigeo asks before Sean shrugs "If You want Sure...but You can stay here...we won't be long." Sean says before dragging Daniel outside who doesn't even have a Jacket...Shigeo follows the Two..."HA He's Coming..." Daniel says before Walking ahead...Shigeo face palms and walks beside Daniel...The Two Walk 5 Meters much to Sean's Frustration...but the Trio go into the Shopping..."Sean?, Can we get Good Food now?" Daniel asks before Sean looks at him..."I have 40$ Dude...I don't even have enough for Burger Buns...I have enough for Hot Dogs, Ramen and Maybe Candy..." Sean says before Shigeo looks at Daniel..."Daniel No one is rich okay?" Shigeo says before Daniel grunts at him..."Oh...That Sucks!, 40$ is less than I thought!" Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "Maybe If you quit Whining we would get more Money you little Baby!" Shigeo says before Daniel moans in frustration...Sean buys good food for 25$...The Three head back to the Motel..."Alright You Two Get back into your Bed..." Sean teases laughing before Daniel and Shigeo sit on the bed..."Shigeo do you eat anything in your World?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at him..."I eat Takoyaki Meatballs with Extra Soy Sauce...but Do you have any meatballs?" Shigeo says before Daniel looks at Sean..."Sean Where's the Meatballs?!" Daniel asks arrogantly before Sean looks at him..."THE MEATBALLS WERE LIKE 590$ Man...Also There's No Kitchen so Let's get cooked food not Raw." Sean says before Shigeo looks at Daniel...Sean gives Daniel a Hot Dog then Shigeo..."So Shigeo what's your Story...I know you're not from here but...I was Curious." Sean says before Shigeo looks at him..."Uh...Well I'm from a Different Universe...I find things still hard to get used to...I'm used to Meatballs but I eat everything else too..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Shigeo Why do you have your 'Esper' Powers?" Daniel says looks at Shigeo..."I was born with them much like you were Born with yours..." Shigeo says as he looks at Daniel..."Oh...Wow you're almost like me...Well...Power Wise actually." Daniel says as he takes a bite out of his Hot Dog..."Shigeo...Do you know about Daniel's Power?" Sean asks curiously while sitting down..."Well It's Strong in him but He tends to use it on others...Do you just let him use his powers on people?" Shigeo asks before Sean looks at him "I don't try to stop him anymore...It's too useless." Sean says before Shigeo looks at him "I guess i can't argue with you there, It's a Nice point." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel sensing his White Psychic Esper Aura..."Daniel?, Do you want to spar some time?" Shigeo asks before Daniel looks at him "Yeah...Let me finish this food." Daniel says before chomping on his precious Hotdog...Shigeo finishes it by Psychically putting it in his mouth..."Hey You Two come back here if you are hungry..." Sean says before Daniel and Shigeo wave at him..."Okay..." Shigeo says before Daniel waves the Two go into the forest where they find lots of space to fight..."Okay This should be okay." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."I am so...Going to beat you this time." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him...

_Shigeo Amount Meter: 67%-70%_

Daniel powers up his Psychic Powers and blasts it towards Shigeo but he waves it off in the air effortlessly..."WHAT THE HELL?!?" Daniel shouts in rage before Shigeo looks at him..."Kid...Don't Relentlessly throw your power around...Strategy is the best way to use your Psychic Powers." Shigeo says before floats which angers Daniel looks upwards where Shigeo hovers in the air..."HEY NO FAIR SHIGEO YOU CAN FLY!!!" Daniel shouts whining like a Baby...Shigeo looks at him his hair starts to sway side to side a little bit..."You'll see very soon Daniel...You will also LEARN!" Shigeo shouts before blasting Psychic energy at him...Daniel puts up his Psychic Barrier to deflect the attack but Shigeo is suddenly behind him..."OH MY F*CKING GOD!!" Daniel shouts before getting smacked by Shigeo's Psychic Blast...Daniel then launches a Barrage of Objects at Shigeo who deflects them with his Psychic Barrier...Daniel then throws his Psychic Barrier at Shigeo who Psychically manipulates the Barrier and throws it straight into Daniel's Face but he manages to jump out of the way..."AHH!!!, HEY THAT'S MY BARRIER!!" Daniel shouts before powering up again his hair swaying to side to side...Daniel Psychically picks Shigeo up with his Esper Powers and slams him down killing him..."HA!, That's What you get...FINALLY I HAVE KILLED SHIGEO!" Daniel says before attempting to walk away but a Black and White Flash Strikes Daniel away he uses another Psychic Barrier to deflect the wind but he is knocked to the ground...Shigeo's Spirit starts to float into subconsciousness...and Shigeo's Dead Body is now Possessed by a Mouth less Black White Eyed Demon... _?????%..._ Daniel continues to stare at the Mouth less Demon in fear but Throws a Tree he psychically ripped off at the Demon but He stares at the Tree destroying it..."Foolish...Esper Kid...YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME." The Demon speaks but Daniel gets even more freaked out..."How does he talk without a MOUTH?!!" Daniel says before backing away but he finds his arm being twisted and broken..."AHHH!!, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?, WHO ARE YOU?!!" Daniel shouts as he holds his wound fear flickering in his eyes..."So You do Fear...Listen Daniel...I will not forgive you for trying to kill my Host..." ?????% Says before lifting Daniel in the air but as he's about to kill him a voice shouts at him to stop..."DON'T PLEASE!!!" Shigeo's Spirit begs before the Demon drops Daniel looking at the Spirit..."Shi...Shigeo..." ?????% Says before looking at his Spirit..."Don't Kill Daniel...He's Innocent please...I'm begging you...Let this Kid Go." Shigeo's Spirit begs before the ?????% Looks down and disappears repairing Shigeo's Body..."Hey Boy What was that thing?" Daniel says while holding his right arm..."OW!!" Daniel says snapping a bone but Shigeo looks at him and gives him some of his energy...Daniel's Arm apparently heals and Shigeo looks at him..."I'm Sorry he came out and Tortured you...He gets a little carried away and overprotective sometimes." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."WHAT DO YOU HAVE INSIDE YOUR BODY?!" Daniel says pointing at Shigeo..."Well A Demon you could say..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Okay Let's go back to your Older Brother He's probably worried for us." Shigeo says before Daniel follows him back to the Motel...after getting back to room 15...Sean greets them "Hey Dudes how did it go?" Sean asks before Daniel sits on his bed terrified..."I saw a Demon..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Well It was my Demon..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."A Scary One Thank you." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo..."I'll Explain this Sean...I have a Demon in my body and...It comes out to kill my opponents." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him "Wow Man That's Harsh." Sean says before looking at Daniel and Shigeo..."It's Fine..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Didn't know there was someone out there like me." Daniel says crossing his arms then smiling..."Alright we have to finish dinner." Sean says before pulling up 3 Ramen Boxes...Daniel Psychically rips the cover open and uses a fork to eat it..."Hmm...Not bad but I don't like Noodles." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."I don't blame you...but It's not that bad." Shigeo says before finishing his Ramen box..."Little Bro...I'll eat your Ramen Box for you." Sean says before eating Daniel's Ramen Box..."Okay You two need to get to bed...Then we're going to move to a different Motel..." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo..."Wow Can we sleep later?, It's not night time..." Daniel says before Sean looks at him..."Yeah I know but You two can wake up later..." Sean says before Daniel sighs and Shigeo lays on his bed asleep...Daniel falls asleep in his bed before Shigeo under stress pulls out his phone to call his Beloved Minori again..."Minori!, Pick up please..." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him..."Sweetie...Where are you?, I wish you were here..." Minori says before Shigeo looks at the Asleep Daniel..."I'm somewhere safe with a Friend...but I will come back...Don't Worry about me." Shigeo says before looking down and Daniel wakes up to spy on Shigeo again..."Please come back Shigeo I need you..." Minori says before hanging out from the other side..."Ha You're talking to your Girlfriend again?, I knew you had one..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."You won't even get one kid..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Oh Trust me I will one day..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "Really?, Be my Guest little kid." Shigeo says before looking down..."Oh I will one day." Daniel says before the Two fall back asleep...

_The Next Morning..._

Shigeo and Daniel wake up at the same time again also waking up with the same bed..."Oh SH*T!!, I was right It's still morning..." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo...who seems to check on the window..."What is that Truck?" Shigeo says before Daniel peeks towards the car..."CHRIS!!" Daniel says before running downstairs from the Hotel..."Hey Wait for me!" Shigeo says before running after him...After the Two arrive Chris hops out of his Charles's Truck..."DANIEL!!" Chris shouts before looking at the new Kid..."Hey Who is this young boy?, A VILLAIN!!" Chris says before Daniel looks at him "No No...He is a friend." Daniel says before looking at Chris..."Hi I'm Shigeo..." Shigeo greets before Chris looks at him..."Hmm...Why do you look so familiar?" Chris says before looking at Daniel..."Um Daniel do you know him?" Chris asks before Daniel looks at him "We just met...but We're cool...no worries." Daniel says before looking at Chris..."There's one problem I can't sense any aura in this Kid...a Non Esper." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."I can move objects with my mind..." Chris says before Shigeo looks at him..."No You can't...Stop Lying to yourself." Shigeo says before Chris looks at him..."Well It would be cool if I could...I'm just a regular Human Boy...It's my dream." Chris says before Daniel looks at him..."Chris I don't...think you can have powers." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo...who puts his hand on his shoulder..."But Don't Worry...You might have a Dream of becoming a good Hero." Shigeo says before Charles steps out..."Hey Are you one of Sean's Friends?" Charles asks looking at the Shigeo kid..."I come from another Universe but Yes..." Shigeo says before Charles looks at him..."Hey Chris come on Let's go visit Sean..." Charles says before taking him to Sean...Daniel and Shigeo follow him...Sean immediately wakes up "Hey Charles It's been a While since we met." Sean says before looking at Chris..."Nice to see you again, kid!" Sean says before Shigeo and Daniel look at each other..."I don't know what's going on here these two are really dangerous ones Trust me." Sean says before pointing at Shigeo..."This Kid has a Demon trapped inside him." Sean says before pointing at Daniel..."This Kid has Psychic Powers." Sean says before looking at Charles who backs away "We better watch out then...These two have the same power." Charles says before Chris looks at Daniel and Shigeo..."We should make a Trio team...The Psycho Squad!" Chris shouts before looking at Daniel and Shigeo..."Hold on did I hear you had a Demon inside of you?" Chris asks curiously pointing at Shigeo..."Yeah but You might be scared if you heard about the story." Shigeo says before Chris looks at him..."Shigeo I wasn't kidding about not having powers." Chris says before thrusting his hand although this time a Purple/Pink and Blue Aura rumbles the room and makes a Ding sound..."HEY THAT'S MY POWERS!!" Shigeo shouts emotionally before Daniel gets confused..."Shigeo What did you do?" Daniel asks before looking at Shigeo..."When I touched him I probably was grateful enough that my powers were transferred over to the kid." Shigeo says before Chris looks at his hand..."Um...Someone explain why I can do Psycho Stuff now?" Chris asks before looking at Shigeo..."That is my Powers you're using They are very strong and can be dangerous so you better not abuse it." Shigeo says before looking at Chris..."Okay...I'll be careful with them...Just let me see if I can..." Chris says before lifting Objects with Shigeo's Purple/Pink and Blue Aura..."Hmm...Can I do something Crazy?" Chris says before Shigeo looks at him "ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Shigeo says before Daniel looks at Chris..."Chris Come on man, Give him back his Powers..." Daniel says before Shigeo sighs and face palms..."I'll give it back when I'm done." Chris says before Shigeo looks at him Enraged "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I COULD DIE!!" Shigeo says before laying on his bed...

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA Shigeo's Psychic Powers are stronger than Daniel's I know it was obvious but that's actually how it would go if these two would meet and go all out...Also Sean is a Supporting Character...well In the Game you see he is actually not the Protagonist and just there to be a Perspective to the Player...These Two are Similar because they're the Main Protagonist of their World....Like Daniel and Shigeo are both Protagonists of their Universe...


	2. Chris's Temporarily Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Loser Chris has Shigeo's Powers but in this Chapter he will lose it to Shigeo...So Don't Worry It's super temporarily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris having Powers is a Disaster...also Why would you think Shigeo is Stronger in Psychic Powers?, What do you expect Daniel can't even psychologically speaking lay a Scratch on Shigeo if they met...

Shigeo's P.O.V

Chris continues to use Shigeo's Psychic Powers...much to Shigeo's annoyance..."Don't Worry Shigeo he will give it back soon." Daniel says before also getting annoyed..."ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Shigeo asks before Chris gets confused and Psychically drops the blocks he lifted..."I said I would take care of the powers for you?, Something Wrong?" Chris asks before Shigeo looks at him...Sean then intervenes..."Kid Please You're being Irresponsible with his Powers...Give them back already Dude." Sean says before Shigeo looks at Chris..."Please Give them back." Shigeo says before Chris looks at himself..."But I want to try them..." Chris says before Shigeo looks at him "Come on Give...Me back my powers..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Come on Chris...Be Fair." Daniel says before Chris looks at him..."Okay...but I just want to...do something else." Chris says before Shigeo looks at him "Too Late..." Shigeo says before touching Chris easily taking his powers back..."Oh Okay Fine..." Chris says before leaving out the door..."That was close." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at the bed..."Oh Now It's night time." Shigeo says before Sean sees Charles's Truck go away a long way back to Beaver Creek..."At Least they visit." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at them...but Sean and Daniel hear police sirens..."Oh no..." Shigeo says before Sean looks at the window...The Trio start to leave the Motel, packing their things to get out...Daniel letting his anger get to him...after being outside..."LEAVE US ALONE!" Daniel shouts using his Psychic Powers before Shigeo looks at him..."NO DON'T!" Shigeo says whacking the Psychic Wave aside...Shigeo leads the Two Boys away from the Cop and the Police Car..."We need Backup...The Fugitive has escaped." The Cop says before the Trio move to another Motel and put their stuff at Motel room 25..."Ok, We shouldn't be tracked so...It's okay..." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him..."This is getting annoying..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."It doesn't mean you can use your Esper powers like that." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel who looks at him..."But I could've taken care of the Situation..." Daniel says before Sean looks at both of them..."Enough You Two!" Sean says before looking at the bed..."You two are like two kids..." Sean says before looking at Daniel and Shigeo..."So What are we going to do?" Shigeo says before looking at Sean who lays on his bed....

_After their Discussion..._

Shigeo and Daniel eat their Purchased Hamburgers that Sean got with his 350$ he stole...Shigeo pulls out his phone and calls Minori..."Minori I'll be back please don't worry." Shigeo says before Daniel snatches the phone out of his hand..."Hey It's Daniel...Are you his Girlfriend?" Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "What the Hell?" Shigeo asks before Minori gets confused "Why are you using Shigeo's Phone Daniel?" Minori says before hanging up..."Huh Yeah...Definitely your Girlfriend." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."She was probably afraid of you." Shigeo says before Sean scolds them both "Seriously You two are like If I had to take care of 2 Brothers..." Sean says before Shigeo looks at him "Sorry..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."WHO Cares?, We're just talking..." Daniel says before Sean looks at him..."Daniel stop throwing Attitude..." Sean says before looking at Shigeo..."Dude What is your Problem?" Daniel asks angrily before Shigeo looks at him "No...What is yours?!" Shigeo says before the room rumbles and Shigeo's hair spikes up...

_Shigeo Meter: 100% Hostility_

Daniel backs away sensing Shigeo's Raised power..."AH Damn it...What is that?!" Daniel says before backing away then fires his Psychic Energy at Shigeo who easily deflects the Energy to the roof where it vaporizes to prevent further damage..."Not Fair...This isn't FAIR!!" Daniel says also powering up to rage...Daniel and Shigeo clash Psychic Energy which pushes them both back Unconscious..."Whoa...I told you two not to go all out." Sean says before putting them in their bed...After the Three Wake up on separate beds..."Daniel I'm officially stronger than you." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."I can surpass you one day." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo...before Shigeo chuckles..."Pfft...HA HA!, No You can't..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel who grunts "Oh Wow...Damn it." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo who continues laughing..."Hey You Two Enough...You almost blew up our Motel room." Sean says before looking at both of them..."It was hard enough dealing with one Psycho Kid now Two?!, Damn it It's like I'm taking care of two Kids with Powers great." Sean says sarcastically before looking at Shigeo..."What?" Shigeo asks confused before Sean looks at him..."Can you get rid of that Demon inside of you?" Sean asks before looking at Shigeo..."No I can't...He was sealed inside of me once we met." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Shigeo how strong is your Inner Demon?" Daniel asks crossing his arms before Shigeo looks at him "He's more powerful than Earth Danny...He once nearly destroyed the entire planet but I managed to seal him again." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him "Are you saying you're stronger than your Demon Spirit?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at him "No I'm weaker than him...I only defeated him because I just convinced him not to destroy the Earth." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Okay You Two...Are you going to sleep or just chit chat all day long?" Sean asks looking at the two Esper kids..."Okay...Yeah Fair Point." Shigeo says before laying on his bed before Sean thinks..."Oh Wait We forgot to get dinner...Oh SH*T I'm forgetful." Sean says before heading out...Shigeo and Daniel try to play Rock Paper Scissors but they always end on a tie because of both Psychics's Mind Reading..."It's BullSh*t...We can't prevent a Tie if we're both mind readers." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Yeah..." Shigeo says before looking at two toy cars..."Hey Let's play with those." Shigeo says before Psychically lifting up the Toy Cars Daniel shortly does so as well soon after with the other toy car racing Shigeo's...Shigeo crashes Daniel's Car into a Wall..."Ahh...I have been defeated." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "Of Course I would win..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him...Shigeo then races Daniel with the Toy Cars...The Two Psychics Telekinetically pushes their car but Shigeo prevails again..."Oh Jeez...I'm losing again." Daniel says before Shigeo chuckles..."And What do you expect?" Shigeo asks before Daniel giggles "Ha...I guess you're right..." Daniel says before The Two lay on the bed..."Oh I bet you were scared when you saw my Demon." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him "Not even a little." Daniel says before crossing his arms..."You were...I had to tell him off." Shigeo says before Daniel sighs but then The Two play hide and seek outside Shigeo floats out of the window while Psychically dragging Daniel with him..."Okay Who's Counting?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at him..."Okay I am." Shigeo says before Daniel hides behind a Large Tree..."1...2..." Shigeo says before finishing counting..."Okay Daniel I'm coming." Shigeo says before running towards the missing Daniel..."Oh You're behind the large Tree...Found you!" Shigeo says pointing at the hiding Daniel..."Hey No Fair you can already sense my aura..." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo..."F*ck sakes...We can't do anything without your Powers always prevailing." Daniel says before looking in the Sky..."It's Alright Daniel...I'm glad you're still trying to surpass me." Shigeo says before he starts glowing Purple/Pink and Blue Aura..."Oh Wait I feel your powers...Why DID YOU DO THAT?!" Daniel asks looking at Shigeo's Purple/Pink and Blue powers surging inside Daniel..."Oh Not Again!" Shigeo says looking at his human vulnerable body but when he thrusts he sees Daniel's Power..."I get it Now We swapped powers great...I have yours and you have mines..." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel's Purple/Pink and Blue Aura..."I don't want your powers...TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK!!" Daniel shouts before Shigeo looks at himself..."Take yours back now...come on please I don't want it either!" Shigeo says before looking at Daniel who is freaked out possessing Shigeo's Psychokinesis..."Sean will be so Confused when he sees this." Shigeo says before he and Daniel run back to the Motel..."Okay You Two I'm back..." Sean says before Daniel and Shigeo sit on their bed shivering in nervousness..."What is wrong with you two?" Sean asks curiously before setting down the purchased food on the ground..."I have Shigeo's Powers..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."I have your Daniel's Powers..." Shigeo says before the two point at each other...Sean sees Daniel with Shigeo's Aura and Shigeo with Daniel's Aura which he gets very confused..."So Let me make this clear...You Two accidentally swapped powers because physical contact?" Sean asks curiously before Shigeo and Daniel both nod simultaneously..."Yes." The Two say simultaneously again..."You Two are alike I'm f*cking serious...Why are you two doing the exact same thing?" Sean asks pointing at the kids..."We just switched powers and now We don't know how to fix this." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel "And This happened because Shigeo touched me." Daniel says before looking downwards..."Dude you two are now even more opposite than before." Sean says before looking at Daniel looks at Shigeo..."The Stupid Daniel was playing hide and seek with me then he whined when I found him." Shigeo says pointing at Daniel..."The Clumsy Shigeo touched me because he was trying to cheer me up." Daniel says pointing at Shigeo...Sean gets annoyed by this and glares at them "Enough!" Sean shouts scolding both Daniel and Shigeo..."You Two should be getting along not getting more conflict." Sean says before Daniel glares at Shigeo..."He's more wiser than me He has to pay." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."He's more brattier than me How Selfish." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."You two are like Mirror versions of each other." Sean says laughing before Shigeo and Daniel sigh simultaneously..."Alright I had enough money for Meatballs this time...So Let's eat." Sean says before Shigeo and Daniel psychically eat their food...after they finish Dinner Daniel and Shigeo then start to fall asleep before Shigeo pulls out his phone to call his Minori again..."Minori...I'm sorry about last time...Daniel's a little Crazy." Shigeo says before Minori responds from the other side of the phone..."Yes...I know...But I hope you're ok." Minori says before Shigeo sighs..."You know I am...but there has been another power accident." Shigeo says before Minori gasps through the phone "Are you hurt?!, What Accident?!, Is your electricity out?!" Minori says freaking out over the phone..."No No...My Powers been swapped with Daniel's...so...I'm ok tho." Shigeo says before Daniel snatches the phone "Oh No Don't you steal my phone!" Shigeo says before Daniel starts saying some creepy sh*t..."Hey Shigeo's Girlfriend How are you today?, Do you want to hang out in our Universe for a while?" Daniel asks before Minori sighs "Kid please stop this...I'm not going to deal with you right now, now Give the Phone back or I'll hang up." Minori says before Daniel looks at Shigeo and back to the phone..."Wait Just listen...I think Shigeo has a Crush on you...He's been calling you every single night wanting to know how you were doing I think He totally-" Daniel is cut off by a Angry Scream from Minori "YOU CRAZY KID WE'RE ALREADY ENGAGED SO HE ALREADY LOVES ME AND YOU WON'T GET ANY GIRLFRIENDS YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Minori shouts through the Phone before Daniel gets shocked "Oh what a B**ch..." Daniel whispers through the Phone and Shigeo hears this then instantly pushes Daniel down..."Ow!" Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "Hey Minori...It's Shigeo Sorry about that...but Anyways don't listen to his Girlfriend Business this kid doesn't know anything...don't mind him please." Shigeo says before hanging up the phone...Daniel then giggles at Shigeo..."Your Girlfriend is a real B***h you know that?, She just yelled at me for no f*cking reason...She's nothing but a Hoe, BullSh*t." Daniel says angrily before Shigeo also gets angry..."Listen Kid...Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean you can be this mean to her." Shigeo says before Daniel scoffs..."Unfair Now I want my own Girl...I've been called a Brat again...A BRAT...I should go and put her in her F*cking Place." Daniel says before Shigeo glares at Daniel...

_Shigeo's Meter: 90%-97% Amount_

Shigeo's hair starts to sway a little bit and Daniel backs away..."Well It's True...I'm not a Brat If I'm trying to protect my brother Sean!" Daniel says with tears dripping from his eyes and his hair also sways then spikes up..."NOBODY CALLS ME A BRAT AND IT'S NOT ALLOWED!" Daniel shouts before sending an Psychic Pulse at Shigeo who dodges it while deflecting it..."RAH!" Daniel shouts launching a Psychic Wave at Shigeo...who puts up a Psycho Barrier to destroy the wave..."Stop That!" Shigeo says before Daniel's hair sways up again..."Not Until I go into your Universe and Kill your Worthless Girlfriend." Daniel says in rage before Shigeo powers up Daniel's White Transparent Aura that he launches at him...Daniel uses Shigeo's Psychic Powers to push him back but Shigeo uses Daniel's Psychic Power to destroy the Aura thus knocking Daniel back into the ground...Daniel and Shigeo both thrust their Psychic Aura Simultaneously but it causes the Whole Motel to rumble Sean wakes up to see a Storm..."Daniel! Shigeo!, Both of You Stop this!!" Sean shouts in fear before Daniel and Shigeo's Psychic Pulses erupt the room even more..."This isn't Good...Calm Down Daniel Please!" Shigeo shouts in panic before powering up to 100% and stopping the Psycho Explosion from carrying out...Daniel then kneels on the ground still slightly angry about being called a Brat...tears finally trailing down his eyes "I'm not a Brat...I'm an Esper...I can do things...that is possible for...Psychics...and beyond..." Daniel hiccups for his words due to his depression..."Daniel It's Fine...You're not alone." Shigeo says comforting him with his hand around his back..."You're a amazing Esper." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at himself regaining his White Transparent Aura and Shigeo looks at himself regaining his Psychic Purple/Pink and Blue Aura..."Our Powers are back." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at himself..."Yeah..." Shigeo says before The Trio hears sirens ring outside while seeing Multiple Police Cars..."Oh F*ck...The Cops again..." Sean says before The Trio pack their things to go downstairs but they are surrounded by Multiple Police Cars..."Sean We really can't let them arrest us...Let me Fight them." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Maybe...but If We really have to fight let me deal with them." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him "Both of your ideas are violent you Crazy Psycho Kids...We should just run or Turn ourselves in." Sean says before looking at Shigeo and Daniel freeze in thought...

Choice Time

Take Them Out ●

Use Shigeo

Run away

* * *

Daniel P.O.V

Shigeo and Sean look at Daniel expecting him to take them out slow and easy..."Okay Daniel I know you're not allowed to use your powers on others but I'll allow it...Just this once." Shigeo says backing away with Sean..."I guess...um...Don't hold back..." Sean says before the Two Step back and Shigeo produces a Psycho Barrier to prevent further Damage Daniel walks towards the 10 Cop Cars..."Kid...Don't make this any harder." The Cop says before Daniel glares at them with Vengeance..."You're the people making it harder you A*sholes..." Daniel says before his hair sways violently and rapidly in an Quick Rate...Daniel then Psychically pushes a Cop backwards thus killing him when he hits the ground..."Kid I'M WARNING YOU STOP ATTACKING US." Another Cop warns before Daniel ignores his words and quickly launches another Psychic Wave pushing him to the ground Killing him as well..."Do We Stay put or Do we have to engage the enemy now?" a Fellow Cop asks before The Cop asks them to Fire...Daniel produces a Barrier to Rip Apart the Worthless Bullets and then launches another Psychic Wave at a Cop Car while pushing back two Officers in his attack...then Flips over the 5 Cop Cars into the air..."Kid Please Stand Down." a Cop says before the Currently Careless Daniel launches a giant Psychic Wave at them flipping over the Cop Cars and then smashing the Cars on top of the People with his Psychokinesis...then Daniel Psychically Attempts to shove a Damaged Car into a Officer's Skull but Shigeo Psychically stops the Damaged Car..."I believe that is going too far." Shigeo says before Psychically dropping the car...the Cop becomes confused and looks at the Psychic..."Why did you do it?" the Remaining Cop asks before Shigeo looks at him "Because I'm not a killer, I'm the one who's responsible for helping these two." Shigeo says before he follows Sean and Daniel...The Cop looks at the Crushed Cars and the dead Officers..."Was that Kid also a Psychic?" The Cop asks before fainting due to his severe wounds...Daniel and Shigeo begin bickering about how he used the Psychic Power to kill the cops "Daniel I didn't mean kill whoever you want when I said I would allow it." Shigeo says disappointed before Daniel looks at him "Well It's not that big of a Deal At least I killed them off but you kept one victim alive." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."It Still Isn't right for you to be using Powers like that especially since That's not what I meant by I'll allow you to use it." Shigeo says before Daniel glares at Shigeo "It's My power not Yours...Yours may be used for doing good things but Not For me okay...We might have the Same Type of Powers but We are not the same!" Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."You're Right...but My Power's also mines not yours..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Shigeo trust me...You should be Killing off these worthless people as well...We have Psychic Powers we could kill off people we hate." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "No...That's not a good idea." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."We're Unstoppable Shigeo...We have to combine our powers...and We're Friends aren't we?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at him "We are but You're enjoying using Psychic Powers to kill people too much..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at Sean..."Daniel...He's right...your powers shouldn't be used to kill people...and He even agrees they shouldn't be used against Innocent People like those Cops." Sean says before Shigeo looks at him...The Trio then reach a rail road where they see the Horizon...Sean pulls out some purchased gifts for the Two Boys..."Here I bought you some Toys..." Sean says handing out the Two Espers Toy Robots..."Oh Sweet!" Daniel shouts taking the Purchased Robot and Shigeo also happily takes the Purchased Robot "This is really cool Thank you Sean." Shigeo says before Sean looks at them smiling "Maybe taking care of two Psychic Kids isn't so bad after all." Sean asks before looking at the Horizon...but the Two kids use their powers to float the Robot toys and make them move as if they were playing with them..."Oh No Shigeo's Beating me again." Daniel says psychically trying to defend from Shigeo's Attacking Toy Robot..."Come on Daniel Give me a Challenge once in a while." Shigeo says before Daniel Psychically lands his Robot on top of Shigeo's Toy Robot..."Ha Ha...I have won!" Daniel says cheering before Shigeo Psychically tosses the Toy Robot onto Daniel's Claiming Victory almost Instantly..."Nope...I win." Shigeo says before Daniel thinks "I know Let's have a Rock Race Whoever picks up the most pebbles wins." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Sure." Shigeo says before Daniel Psychically lifts a pebble up "I got one." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "I already got one before you." Shigeo says before Daniel gets shocked and rolls his eyes..."I got all of them now." Daniel says before sees Shigeo have the same amount of rocks as Daniel..."WE'RE TIED...This is getting ridiculous We're Tying at Every Game we play." Daniel says before Sean looks at them "How about Invite the Big Brother to play?, Huh Boys?" Sean asks before Shigeo looks at him..."Okay We're going to have you as a Referee..." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him "Oh damn...I guess that's ok, Let's do it." Sean says before he sets up Spare cans for Shigeo and Daniel to lift which they both do Simultaneously which agitates Daniel "AGAIN?!!!" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at them..."Don't Get Mad...We're Psychics after all." Shigeo says before Sean looks at them "Ha Ha Ha...Get your Toys we have to find Hotel to stay in If we want to get away from those cops." Sean says before Shigeo and Daniel follow his Big Brother to walking..."Guess What we can have a short hike." Shigeo says before lifting him, Sean and Daniel straight to the Hotel location which Sean registers room 32 For Them...The Three take the Elevator...Sean apparently has 30.99$ Left in his wallet due to spending 200$ for the Hotel Room and getting change...Daniel and Shigeo run towards the room only to be playfully scolded by Sean "Okay You Crazy Psychics go right on ahead." Sean says before Shigeo shows Daniel the Key card..."Mission Accomplished!" Shigeo says before Daniel looks at the Huge TV Screen and the nice looking bed..."Okay I want the Soft looking bed." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."How about we play a Card Game over it If we tie We both take over the bed, If you win You can stay in the bed If I win you have to sleep with your big Brother." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Sure..." Daniel says before the Two Psychically tie in the game as always so they both share the same bed once again..."This is getting repetitive...We tied for the Millionth time." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."You Two Espers need to Esp pour Excitement." Sean says trying to make a pun..."Dude, Horrible Pun!" Daniel says crossing his arms before Shigeo looks at him "Really Horrible Attempt." Shigeo says before The Two Share the Same Bed..."Okay You two can chill out but get ready for Dinner." Sean says before Shigeo and Daniel look at each other smiling..."Yes." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him "Our Plan is going nicely." Daniel says before Sean takes a Shower in the Hotel's Bathroom...Shigeo looks at the high View..."What are you looking at?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at Daniel..."This Hotel is nice." Shigeo says before pulling out his Phone..."Hey Minori." Shigeo says before Daniel snatches the Phone..."Daniel Wait I'll ask her to Apologize." Shigeo says before Daniel angrily yells through the phone "YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND DESTROY YOU!!" Daniel shouts angrily before Shigeo snatches back the Phone "Minori Please apologize to him He has some serious Killing Issues..." Shigeo says before Daniel calms down a bit..."Okay...Hey Daniel, I'm sorry...I was stressed out in the first place so...Can we still be friends?" Minori asks through the Phone but Daniel sighs "I guess...but I won't let you off next time." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Daniel She's just a Girl..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Yeah but She did call me a Brat...so...I thought I should give her a lesson." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."You killed a bunch of cops...When I allowed you to use your powers...I didn't want you to kill I expected you to knock them out or something not actually kill them." Shigeo says before Daniel smirks "Well Whatever...I do this to teach them a lesson." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo..."Daniel You should use powerful powers for better reasons..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Quit Telling me what to do." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him "I'm giving you Advice...not Commanding you." Shigeo says before Sean looks at both of them "Guys...Stop Arguing..." Sean says before Shigeo and Daniel fall asleep in one bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll give you a Power Level between the Characters...
> 
> Shigeo: 800,000
> 
> Base Daniel: 70,0000
> 
> Shigeo 100%: 70,0000
> 
> Daniel Full Power Anger: 50,0000
> 
> ?????%: 9999,000000000
> 
> Vigilante Daniel: 800,0000000
> 
> If You don't know Vigilante Daniel is the version where he's all cool, swearing and basically make him act like a Punk that relies on his powers...Peaceful Daniel is the version where he's scared, weak and doesn't know how to use his powers properly...I like Vigilante Daniel because he's way cooler...


	3. Vigilante Shigeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel manages to Convince Shigeo to go Vigilante like he is...Which allows Shigeo to Kill when he needs to just like Daniel...Sean now becomes scared of both Psychic Espers because they both now have the same Murderous Rules they made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the 100% Feeling will be called 100% Satisfaction for Shigeo in this Fanfic...Kind of Glad Daniel convinced Shigeo It was okay to Kill people that stand in their way of their Goals...also this Fanfic will have 5 Chapters...the one with Sky had 4 because...Winx Club movie 4 was a Special Chapter to End Sky's Story so I chose to do that.

_Daniel's P.O.V_

Sean wakes up only to forget Shigeo and Daniel's Dinner..."WAIT GUYS DON'T SLEEP YET!!" Sean shouts before Daniel and Shigeo looks at him..."Why?" Daniel asks before Sean looks at him..."We forgot to order the Hotel Food for DINNER!!" Sean says before he picks up the phone and calls the Dinning in room phone line..."Hello What is on the Menu?" Sean asks before Daniel and Shigeo continue to play their Robot Toys..."The Menu is Hamburgers, Takoyaki Meatballs, Sushi, Chicken Wings, and Chicken Ramen..." The Guy says through the phone before Sean thinks and nods..."We will want...2 Packs of Takoyaki Meatballs, 4 Chicken Ramen Boxes and 5 Boxes of Sushi." Sean says before Daniel and Shigeo start looking at Sean..."Takoyaki MEATBALLS!!!" Shigeo shouts happily before Daniel looks at him..."You like those Meatballs that Much?" Daniel asks before Shigeo looks at him..."Yeah...They taste so good." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel who crosses his arms at Kageyama..."Hey We should Invite Minori..." Daniel suggests before Shigeo looks at him..."Oh Yeah WHO THE HELL IS MINORI?!!!" Sean asks before Shigeo looks at him..."She is my beloved Girlfriend from my Universe." Shigeo says before Daniel starts laughing kneeling on the ground..."HA HA HA She's my...Beloved Girlfriend from another Universe HA HA HA HA...The Way you said it...The Way you said it." Daniel says before Sean looks at Daniel..."Yeah Really Funny...HA HA HA HA!!" Sean says before Shigeo looks at both of them...Shigeo picks up his phone and calls Minori..."Minori I'll send you a Portal just jump in that Portal." Shigeo says before hanging up...The Hotel Rumbles and a Portal Appears...Minori hops out of it and is now in the Hotel's Hallway...She knocks out the Room...Daniel opens it..."Hello Shigeo's Girlfriend." Daniel says giggling before Shigeo pushes him out of the way Psychically..."Shigeo!" Minori says hugging Shigeo who embraces her hug...Daniel looks at them..."Hey You Two look good together." Daniel teases before Shigeo looks at Daniel gritting his teeth..."Shut...Up man." Shigeo says speaking while clenching his teeth together which causes his voice to sound a bit Forced..."Hey There I'm...Sean Diaz." Sean says looking at Minori before She looks at Sean..."Hi My name is Minori Asagiri." Minori says before Shigeo puts his arm around her..."She was that Girl I was telling you I kept liking." Shigeo says before Minori rests her head against Shigeo's Shoulder...Daniel pulls Minori to go look at his toys and he uses his powers to lift his Robot Figure..."You have powers too?" Minori asks curiously before Daniel nods before Shigeo looks at him..."Minori don't be dating DANIEL!!!" Shigeo shouts in Jealousy before Minori looks at him guilty before walking up to him..."No Shigeo I love you and only you." Minori says before Shigeo looks at her..."Okay I just thought...Ok." Shigeo says before kissing Minori's Forehead...Shigeo and Daniel sit on their bed simultaneously once again..."So Shigeo is he your Friend?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her..."Yes He is my Close Friend but He's kind of Murderous." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him "So Shigeo...When do you think we'll have our...Our...Oh...um...Da..Date?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her "When we get back to our Universe, I don't know I'm liking this Universe." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him "But Ritsu will be worried for you then." Minori says before Shigeo looks at her their Dinner Finally Arrives...The Dinning Guy Delivers their Dinner in a High Cart..."You're lucky Sean...This food was free, Okay Have a Good Night." The Guy says before closing the door Shigeo quickly grabs the Takoyaki Meatballs and opens the box before eating it..."These are my Favorite." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him...Shigeo gives Minori a Meatball which she finds tasty..."This is very good." Minori says before Shigeo, Daniel tries to taste the Takoyaki Meatballs and he puts one in his Mouth Psychically..."Shigeo You were right these Meatballs are Delicious." Daniel says before Shigeo Psychically gives a Meatball to Sean "You should try this Heavenly Tasting Food." Shigeo says before Sean grabs the Toothpick and eats the Meatball..."Wow Shigeo You were right." Sean says before Daniel opens the Sushi Boxes which they all share and they quickly start eating..."The Tuna Sushi is kind of bland..." Daniel says before Sean takes his box..."Dude, What are you talking about?, These things are the best." Sean says before Daniel takes another Sushi box and eats it..."That Seaweed Sushi was the Best especially the Rice." Daniel says while the Two Brothers are eating Minori and Shigeo are hanging out together while eating the last 2 eating the Last Sushi Boxes...The Finished Foods are thrown into the recycling...Daniel, Sean, Minori and Shigeo finish the Chicken Ramen...They finally head to bed where Minori shares Shigeo and Daniel's Same Bed..."Shigeo..." Minori says tickling Shigeo to wake him up Shigeo turns to her and caresses her face..."Yeah I'm awake What?" Shigeo asks before Minori looks at him..."Will I be a good mom if we get married?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her..."Yeah...and I'll be a Great Dad, Our Son with my powers." Shigeo says before Minori giggles and kisses Shigeo before falling asleep Daniel was spying on their Conversation while pretending to sleep..."Someone likes spending time with their Girlfriend, You Shigeo..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Go to Sleep you Two Dudes...We have to go out to a Restaurant tomorrow Night, and Breakfast Morning." Sean says before Daniel and Shigeo looks at him but Sleeps...

_The Breakfast..._

Sean wakes up and hears a lot of bickering between two certain kids...he opens the door to see Shigeo with a Snickers bar and Daniel with his Choco-Crisp Bar..."SNICKERS BAR IS THE BEST CHOCOLATE BAR!!!" Shigeo shouts at Daniel who glares at him "NO CHOCO-CRISP BARS TASTE GOOD AND THEY CRUNCH WHEN YOU BITE THEM!!!" Daniel shouts before Sean looks at the Two..."You Two Just have both, Why do you even argue?" Sean asks before Daniel and Shigeo look at him..."Sean Snickers are a better snack..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at Sean glaring..."But Sean Choco-Crisp Bars are Crunchy and have more flavor!!" Daniel shouts before Shigeo and Daniel use their powers on each others chocolate bars but they explode and the wrapper and chocolate flies everywhere..."HEY!!" Sean shouts before looking at the mess they made but Shigeo and Daniel point at each other "He did it." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Daniel started this." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel who glares at him...Sean glares at both of them..."YOU TWO CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW!!!" Sean shouts before Shigeo and Daniel use their powers to clean up the Chocolates from the Hallways before heading back to the room...Shigeo wakes up the sleeping Minori while Daniel sits on the bed..."Wake up...Sweetie." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him embracing him..."Shigeo..." Minori says before Shigeo hugs her Daniel starts laughing at the Couple..."HA HA HA!!!, LOVE BIRDS!!" Daniel shouts pointing at the two in amusement before Shigeo looks at him..."Hey!, Shut up kid...Dan." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him stopped laughing but he still smiles..."That's Cute." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Hey Shigeo I honestly think you should be a Vigilante..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."No...I won't hurt people for bad reasons..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him smirking..."Come on Vigilantes are the best type of Heroes...Nobody...will get in your way." Daniel says putting his hands on his shoulder before Shigeo shakes his head trying to resist but his Morality starts to change a little..."No...Don't make me." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel...

_Shigeo Meter: 89%-90%-99%_

Shigeo starts to snap and Daniel smirks..."Come on...We'll be Unstoppable together...With the Same Power we can take anyone out of the way." Daniel says before Shigeo shakes his head still trying to resist..."No..." Shigeo says before kneeling on the ground which he soon gets up from after reaching 100% Satisfaction..."HA HA HA HA!!!" Shigeo laughs evilly and Daniel smirks..."My Plan Worked!" Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."You're right Daniel...Nobody can stop us with these powers." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Yeah That's Right...You can make anyone go away with these powers." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him Sean then notices something wrong with Shigeo and Different too..."Shigeo?" Sean asks before Daniel looks at him..."But not Sean He's my brother...He's Innocent." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him...Minori starts to back away..."Shigeo..." Minori says before backing away Shigeo starts to look at Minori snapping out of the Morality but he couldn't resist..."HUMAN!" Shigeo shouts in amusement before Daniel protects Minori..."No That's your Girlfriend She's Innocent too..." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Okay..." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him Shigeo seems like he is Corrupted with Power just like Daniel was...Sean then Pulls Shigeo and Daniel outside to go get some supplies...as they head outside more Cops arrive..."Oh Not again!!" Sean asks putting his hands up before Daniel looks at them smirking then looks back at Shigeo..."Let's take them down Together...This is so Necessary!" Daniel shouts before Shigeo looks at Daniel smiling but he shakes his head snapping out of it again..."NO!!, I'm not a Killer...Not like you!" Shigeo says before looking at Daniel evilly..."Yes...These Humans are a waste of life." Shigeo says before looking at Daniel..."Guys Stop planning things with Kill." Sean says before Daniel looks at him..."No Worries This Killing stuff is totally Necessary." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo...

Choice Time

_Take them Down with Daniel_ ●

_Run Away_

_Bring back the Good_ _S_ _higeo_

Shigeo laughs evilly and looks at Daniel smirking..."Let's Kill them Daniel!" Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him smirking..."Ha...Yes...Okay." Daniel says before the Two Power up and Shigeo Psychically throws a Giant Wall of Concrete at a Cop and Daniel launches a Psychic Wave at a Cop killing him...Shigeo then launches a large Psychic Wave that kills a Cop...The Cops start Shooting but Shigeo produces a Barrier while Daniel throws Shigeo's Barrier exploding the ground which rips it killing the cops..."HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Shigeo laughs evilly before Daniel looks at him..."That felt good." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him Sean then crosses his arms in disapproval..."That...Wasn't...Nice." Sean says before Daniel looks at him..."I said It was necessary...Believe me Brother no Worries." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Yeah...We are Espers." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him..."What happened to the Shigeo I know?!" Sean asks before Daniel looks at Shigeo snapping out of it..."I'm Sorry Sean...I didn't want to kill...Daniel...Put some Influence on me." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him shaking his head..."I convinced him to become Vigilante as well." Daniel says before Sean looks at him..."WHAT?!!, Daniel you being a Vigilante was scary enough now you want this kid to also be a Esper Vigilante?!!, I've had a Hard time becoming a Vigilante too you know?" Sean asks before Daniel looks at him..."Vigilantes take risks...I'm just fixing the world my own Way." Daniel says before looking at Shigeo then Sean looks at him..."Okay...Whatever I guess being Vigilantes isn't that bad." Sean says before Daniel looks at Shigeo..."Okay Shigeo...Let's go get the supplies." Daniel says before Sean and Shigeo follow him...When they get inside the Shop...they found a lot of electronics..."Hey Sean we should get another TV for our room...That TV only has Anime Shows no Netflix or anything." Daniel says before Sean chuckles at him..."Dude, I'm not rich so don't ask me for a expensive item." Sean says before looking at his wallet..."I only have 55.00$, That's not half of the TV Price." Sean says before Shigeo looks at the Batteries and Psychically holds them up..."These are just 2 Dollars for each pack." Shigeo says before Sean looks at him..."I guess we can buy some batteries." Shigeo says before Daniel spots another Phone..."Hey Sean you can get another Phone, Here...It's 20 Dollars." Daniel says psychically holding up the Phone..."Ok..." Sean says before he pays for the Electronics and supplies...They head back to the Hotel...and unpack the bags...Sean turns on his new phone and it seems to have back up from his other phone..."Yes!" Sean says before Shigeo glares at Daniel..."You made me...Kill 21 People Daniel!" Shigeo says finally snapping out of the Vigilante Influence..."It was fun, Nobody can get in your way because you have powers." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."Powers don't make you beyond human level...They just allow you to do things that take more effort." Shigeo says before Daniel looks at him..."Yeah...Which is killing people." Daniel says laughing before Shigeo looks at him "True...but Apart from that." Shigeo says before Daniel lays on his bed sleeping Beside Minori..."Move Daniel That's my Girlfriend." Shigeo says before sleeping beside Minori...The Trio Falls Asleep...Shigeo stays awake with Minori who kisses Shigeo..."Shigeo...I...I..." Minori says before Shigeo looks at her..."I love you too." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him..."Will we ever go back and have a...a Son?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her..."In 3 Years maybe..." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him..."Yeah." Minori says before The Two Finally sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Semi Last Chapter...because Chapter 4 of this Fanfic...will be Shigeo going back to the Neutral Peaceful Personality after Shigeo becomes bored of Daniel...but Instead of being Peaceful Daniel...Daniel continues being a Vigilante...


	4. Shigeo goes back to his Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeo might have had fun with Daniel but He has to go back to his Universe with Minori...This is the Only Fanfic they will meet because I'm not doing any sequels for this Series...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shigeo and Daniel will not meet again in person unfortunately but They'll still remember each other by Memory...The Last Chapter will be just Daniel and Sean thinking about Shigeo It's kind of Short but...I might make it longer...Chapter 5 Will be the Shortest Chapter in this Series then I'm done.

_Shigeo P.O.V_

Shigeo wakes up beside Minori and Daniel wakes up as well...at the same time as Sean..."Shigeo...Can we go back now?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her..."Yeah...We will..." Shigeo says before Minori nods Shigeo pulls up a Portal Psychically...Daniel looks at Shigeo..."You're leaving?, Already...But Shigeo we had so much fun." Daniel says before Shigeo looks at him..."I know but my brother Ritsu will worry about me..." Shigeo says before Minori looks at Daniel..."Bye Daniel." Minori says before Daniel and Sean look at them..."Hey You can come back to our Universe anytime." Sean says before Shigeo nods and him and Minori go into the Portal...

_Shigeo's Universe..._

Shigeo and Minori hop back into their Universe through the portal..."Back Home..." Shigeo says before Minori holds his hand and walks with him..."Shigeo...We should find Ritsu." Minori says before Shigeo opens his House Door and goes upstairs when he opens the door Ritsu has been ravaging his stuff into a mess...Ritsu gets shocked "Uh oh!" Ritsu shouts before Shigeo looks at him..."HEY!!!, THAT'S MY ROOM!" Shigeo shouts putting back the Books in their rightful order and cleaning up his room to organize with Minori..."Sorry Shigeo I was just looking for something." Ritsu says before Shigeo looks at him..."GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DO THAT THEN!!!" Shigeo says psychically slamming the door He lays on his bed tired while Minori lays beside him..."That was a little harsh don't you think?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at him..."He's just a Irresponsible Older Brother...Don't Worry." Shigeo says before Minori and him sleep...The Next Morning they wake up and Minori and Shigeo hug each other..."That Daniel kid was kind of cool..." Minori says before Shigeo looks at her..."But He's a Killing Vigilante." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him..."But Daniel was still powerful." Minori says before Shigeo looks at her..."I beat him." Shigeo says before Minori backs away "You did?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her..."He might have the same power as I...but He is far more weaker for Experience." Shigeo says before he and Minori go out to buy 3 Takoyaki Meatballs to eat...Shigeo heads back home with Minori to eat with her..."Hey Minori...3 Years later...um...What should our Kid be an Esper or Human?" Shigeo asks before Minori looks at him..."Our Son should be more like you." Minori says before Shigeo knocks on Ritsu's Door..."What?!" Ritsu asks scared opening the door before Shigeo looks at him..."Why aren't you at School?!!" Shigeo asks before Ritsu looks at him..."We get a Whole Week of No School What do you think Bro?!" Ritsu asks before Shigeo goes back to his room..."I guess I can spend the whole week with you by my side." Shigeo says before Minori smiles and nods..."Yes..." Minori says before kissing Shigeo and he kisses her back before They Falls asleep...

_Daniel's Universe..._

Sean and Daniel continue their journey and Leave the hotel packing their things...Their Mother Karen is in her Car Waiting for them..."Hey Boys, Did you make any friends?" Karen asks before Sean looks at her..."There was this kid...with a Bowl Cut." Sean says before Daniel looks at him..."Shigeo Kageyama...He had powers too, He could do all this Cool Flying I can't." Daniel says before Karen looks at him..."Your Friend sounds like He would slap you Danny Boy." Karen says before Sean and Daniel enter the Car...and Karen starts driving..."What are you going to do in Arizona?" Karen asks while she drives before Sean looks at Daniel..."Well...We were planning on Sleeping." Daniel says before Sean looks at Karen..."Yeah...We're wiped out." Sean says before Daniel looks at her...Karen continues to Drive 9800 Miles..."It's a Long Road to arrive at Away in Arizona." Karen says before Daniel and Sean look at her..."We'll just sleep the car then." Daniel says before Sean looks at the ground of the Car...

_"Shigeo...YOU GOT TO TRY THIS CHOCO-CRISP BAR!!"_

" _NO DANIEL YOU NEED TO TRY THIS SNICKERS!!"_

_"What Is Takoyaki Meatballs?"_

_"They are Meatballs with Takoyaki Sauce."_

Daniel and Sean sleep in the Car while Karen continues to Drive to Away Arizona...5600 Miles away from arriving at Away Arizona... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found it shocking that People haven't Crossed over Daniel Diaz with Shigeo Kageyama...but If People come and comment...This will be the Only Fanfic with Two Psychics meeting each other and realizing Difference in Power, Also Another Hint for the Fanfic I'm working on...Kinetic Humans is just another Synonym for Super Humans, Meta Humans, Espers, Saiyans, Ninjas, Demi Human which was the supernatural species name in the Movie Ajin...In One Punch man They just called the Supernatural People...S Class or A Class Heroes...Mutants was what they called Supernatural People in X men...in Spiderman and in other media besides X men...They were called Superhuman...There has been a lot of Supernatural names for Anime...Espers were the people with mind powers in Mob Psycho 100...Meta Humans is what they call the People with Beyond Human Powers in DC Universe...Saiyans were the Dragon Ball Term for Angel Gods...which i think was Inspired by Thor who's Species is Elemental God...Kinetic Human is more related to Espers or Psychics...Because Kinetic Humans are the Parent's Son having the Opposite Powers of their Respective Parents...like Goku and Gohan for Example who are Saiyans It's related to that in some way...
> 
> Goku is Gohan's Father...but Gohan is the Opposite of Goku who is the Strongest Saiyan in Dragon Ball...although not Complete Opposite...Gohan is the Average Saiyan of Dragon Ball because He is not weak as Vegeta or as Powerful as Goku...
> 
> Another Example Spiderman Universe which is reversed Super Humans...So Spiderman's Dad is the Opposite of his Son...his Dad is a Weak human and the Opposite of Spiderman is the Strongest Hero Vigilante of his Universe...
> 
> Yeah Opposite has two different types of Meanings...One meaning the Complete Reverse of what words or things are...another being a Different Thing that The Other Person does not have the Capability of having...
> 
> For an Example of Kinetic Humans...So let's say The Dad and Mom are Humans with Special abilities...If they're sons are the Opposite of them then They have Great Powers...like another Example...The Son has Psychokinesis and his Dad has the ability to manipulate minds with some gadget...Since the Son is the Opposite...The Son possess Powers that the Father doesn't have capability to achieve himself.


	5. Daniel and Shigeo's Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel still thinks of the other Esper Shigeo Kageyama...For the first time...Daniel has met someone who has the same power as he possesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Daniel and Shigeo Fanfic...I had fun Creating this Fanfic...and Thank you all for Enjoying the Fanfic...I will work on a New Fanfic...and That will be a long one...If that Finishes I'll go back to Brick and Blossom's Love Story...but New Fanfic is a Love Story too well before It became all Supernatural Kinetic Humans who are just Sons with powers being opposites of their Parents...Don't Worry I will make 15 Chapters to that I swear...or 20...Don't Worry...

_Daniel's Memories_

_"Shigeo I won!!"_

_"No You didn't!"_

_"Daniel what are you doing with Your Psychic Powers?!"_

_"I'm just turning on the Cold Water to Prank Sean."_

_"SEAN!!!, TAKOYAKI MEATBALLS ARE THE BEST TRY THEM!!!"_

_"SHIGEO JUST SHOVE IT IN HIS MOUTH HE'LL TASTE IT!!"_

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!, Sean's Face Daniel!!"_

_"YES I SAW!!"_

_Shigeo Universe..._

Shigeo and Minori are on a Date...Minori had a Purple Dress on her..."So Shigeo how do I look?" Minori asks before Shigeo looks at her amazed..."Great Darling." Shigeo says before Minori hugs Shigeo tightly..."Sweetie, This Dinner will be your favorite after It's over." Shigeo says before Minori and Shigeo embrace again..."Daniel may not be AS powerful as you but...From what I've seen He's very strong." Minori says before Shigeo looks at him..."But He's not very aware about rules because He made up his own which went from kill Annoying People, Kill Cops, Kill People that he hates rules..." Shigeo says before Minori looks at him..."I love you Shigeo." Minori says before Shigeo looks at her..."Love you too." Shigeo says before looking at Minori...Shigeo then leans forward to Kiss Minori who embraces him...

_Shigeo Meter: 100% Love_

_End of Daniel and Shigeo's Fanfic...See you in my next Fanfic Son of powers or Powers of Sons as for the Anime Name I'm going to be continuing go ahead to my New Fanfic and find out yourself You Psychokinetic Lover Fans..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for Reading my Daniel and Shigeo Fanfic, It was so fun to make Esper Powers against Esper Powers are the Best Battle...Goodbye Daniel/Shigeo Fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Great I wasn't planning on having Chris have Shigeo's Powers...but I will make it temporarily Chris wanted powers so I just make this funny scene where he accidentally transferred over like Reigen...


End file.
